One Heart with Two Souls
by ThreeTimesTheCharm
Summary: Danielle Dickens has a minor secret. She's a psychic. With an older sister named Amber Dickens that has died two years before floating along her side, guarding her and protecting her from harm. The Sons of Ipswich have never seen a girl like Danielle before.
1. Chapter One: I don't care

One Heart; Two Souls  
>by ThreeTimesTheCharm<p>

Suggested song to listen to whilst reading this chapter: I don't care by Apocalyptica.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any single thing that has to do with Covenant or the song listed above. Danielle Dickens and Amber Dickens are my 'babies' as some people call original characters(or at least I do. :P)<p>

* * *

><p>Danielle Dickens glanced over her right shoulder as soon as she burst into the girls' restroom and shut herself into one of the bathroom stalls. Breathing deeply, Danielle placed her forehead against the stall door and shook her head, trying to get the oncoming tears to stop falling from her eyes. Ever since Danielle arrived at Spenser Academy, she has been bullied by a lot of the boys in her History class-where the teacher doesn't interrupt the bullies-letting poor Danielle suffer. Sniffling, Danielle pressed her metal lunchbox against her breasts and moved to open the stall that she once resided in for a mere twenty seconds or so and stood in front of the sinks aligning the walls with the mirrors right above them. Staring deep into the mirror's reflection, Danielle gasped and stepped back at the appearance of her older sister, Amber Dickens, staring back at her.<p>

Amber beamed at her little sister and wrapped both arms around Danielle's waist, resting her chin upon her sister's shoulder with a sort of swaying dance being made between the two. "Were those dreaded boys bothering you again, Dani?" Amber murmured against the little sister's ear, piercing blue eyes staring deep within the other's eyes.

"It's no big deal, Amber," Danielle whispered, wiping at her tear stained cheeks. "Don't do anything to them." She commanded, knowing full well that her older sister wouldn't indirectly harm them.

"I can't promise their safety, Dani." Amber voiced her thoughts. "I love you too much to allow those low lives a free pass."

Danielle's blue eyes blinked before igniting with pure love and adoration for her older sister. With a sigh, Danielle leans back against her sister and mumbles a soft, "Make them pay."

"My pleasure." As soon as those words left Amber's lips, she disappeared; leaving Danielle alone in the girls' bathroom.

* * *

><p>A little later, various screams and horror filled whispers could be heard from the hallways as about six boys hung from the hallways ceiling, ropes around their necks and some writing upon the wall stained with the boys blood; "Harm my master, you shall pay."<p>

A/N: So, a little teaser of a fanfiction that I came up with for the Covenant movie. It's a bit of a..I have no clue what to call it. No, it's not a romance thing between the Sons of Ipswich.


	2. Chapter Two: The Way I Was

_One Heart with Two Souls_

by **ThreeTimesACharm**

**Suggested songs to listen to:** The way I was by Makeshift Romeo, Burn it down by Mindset Evolution, and Time is running out by For The Taking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything having to do with the Covenant except my OCs. Danielle and Amber are my babies. Please, do not steal.

* * *

><p>Danielle Dickens woke up early on the second week of her school year at Spenser Academy, brown eyes staring up at the ceiling of her very own dorm room. With a groan, Danielle rolled over onto her stomach and pulled her black pillow over her head, trying to block out the bright rays of the sun that's currently shining through her window blinds.<p>

Amber's dead eyes stared at her little sister's half awake form from across the room, clearing her throat softly before exclaiming, "Wake up, Dani! Time for school.~" Amber giggled once her younger sister shot out of her bed and threw her pillow at the transparent image of her older sister, which passed right through Amber's entire body.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Amber spoke through a chuckle at her sister's expression, pearly whites gleaming.

"Why the hell are you so..happy, Amber? You're normally dreading the thought of going through the day of dealing with the assholes and sluts of this place." Danielle comments dryly, combing her fingernails through her brown, messy long hair, trying to straight the bedhead hair out like a normal teenager would. "Don't tell me you're up to something rotten, A."

"Me? Rotten? Naaaah. I'm simply looking out for my little sister by getting rid of the waste of spaces." Amber comments, twirling a piece of her blonde locks in an index finger. "I don't want people harming my sister. At all."

Shaking her head, Amber floats on over to her little sister and pulls Danielle into her arms, humming a soft little lullaby into the brown haired girl's ear. "You know I love you and don't want anything or anyone to harm you, sis."

"If only you weren't so protective all the time, Amber..." Danielle sighed softly against her sister's ear, wrapping both arms around Amber's waist. "I love you, Amber."

"I love you too, Dani."

* * *

><p>"The freak's here, guys!" One of the many douche bags of the Academy called out to his friends, green eyes blazing with mischief as he spots Danielle down the hall with her arms full of books.<p>

At the mention of her 'title', Danielle glanced up with wide, fearful eyes before turning back around and running the other way. Laughing at her form of escaping the douche bags wrath, Adam Sparks began to run down the hallway after Danielle with his lackeys trailing behind him. "Hey, freak! Slow down, will ya?" Adam cackled aloud with each step he took after Danielle.

Running around the corners of the hallways, Danielle came to a grinding stop once she noticed that the way she took was a dead end. Placing both hands upon her knees, Danielle panted audibly and gasped once she heard the two boys had followed her.

Turning around, Danielle's eyes grew wide and she stepped back a bit more until her back hit the wall. Whimpering, Danielle slid to her bottom and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to become as small as possible.

"Oh man, the freak _does _have a nice ass, Sparks. I say we should show this chick a good time, don't you?" Donald Hayes muttered under his breath, whistling at the sight before the six of each other.

"P-please, leave me alone." Danielle stuttered this request out through clenched teeth, trying her hardest not to burst into tears. Because that's what they want. _They want to see your tears,_ Danielle reminds herself mentally, clenching her teeth tighter together.

* * *

><p>After what felt like hours, Danielle glanced up at the both of her tormentor's to see that they were undressed, their members standing at the ready for what was to come.<p>

Eyes widening, Danielle scrambles to her feet and scooted across the wall, trying to get out from the six of the guy's half circle. "Please, let me go." Danielle mumbles softly, trying her hardest to not inch near the six of them.

"Aw, Danielle. Why won't you play with us? We won't hurt you." Adam coaxes Danielle, only to grin and add, "Much."

Snatching Danielle around the waist, Donald whispers in her ear, "Aw, baby. Don't be like that. We'll make you feel..good." With the last bit of his sentence, Donald's hand slipped down to her skirt and pulled the bottom of it up, flashing the other boy her panties. "Like what you see, man?" Donald mouths, biting Danielle's neck after a moment.

Whimpering, Danielle tries to squirm out of Donald's hold, only to have Donald's arms wrap tighter and much too roughly around her waist.

"No! Don't do this!" Danielle half screams, half cries as soon as Adam yanks down her panties, trying to escape the groping hands from her entire body.

* * *

><p>As soon as Adam's hands slipped down into Danielle's core, a black haired guy with an angry scowl across his lips came rushing down the hall with three other guys. "Hey! Sparks! Let her go."<p>

**A/N: ANNNNNNNND. Cliff hanger. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know this wasn't all that eventful but the next chapter will have the Sons in it for real. This one was just a teaser! :P**


	3. Chapter Three: Why Am I NOT Invisible?

_One Heart with Two Souls_

by **ThreeTimesTheCharm**

**Suggested song to listen to: **Invisible by Skylar Grey.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Covenant, nor do I own the Sons of Ipswich(even though, I want to own them all. Caleb to be my knight in shining armour, Pogue to be my friend with benefits, Reid as my sex God, and Tyler as my plushie whom I secretly love).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Why Am I NOT Invisible?<strong>

* * *

><p>It all happened in a blur.<p>

The Sons of Ipswich came to her rescue. They stopped the two would-be-rapists. They saved her.

The Sons of Ipswich saved her.

**The Sons of Ipswich**..saved _her_. Danielle Dickens. The_ freak._

They saved...**her.**

* * *

><p>"Stay out of this, Danvers!" Adam Sparks replied while turning to face Caleb Danvers, Spencer's Golden Boy with an angry scowl crossing his features as he fixed his clothing. Planting both hands upon his hips, Adam exclaimed, "Why don't you let us have our fun, damned Son of Ipsbitch?"<p>

"Step away from the girl, Sparks." Pogue Parry spoke up from beside Caleb, glaring at Sparks with a growl. "You _do_ realize that this is considered **rape,** right?"

"Get away from her, Sparks." Tyler muttered, clenching his teeth together while Reid glared at Sparks' friend. "Back down, Tweedledee. You too, Tweedledum." Motioning between the two of Danielle's pursuers, Reid rammed his shoulder into Sparks' stomach while Pogue charges forward to knock Sparks' friend to the ground, holding the two of Danielle's would-be-rapists down onto the floor. Caleb stood above the two of them with his arms crossed before snapping open his cell phone and dialing someone.

Tyler slowly approaches Danielle with his hands held up to show he wasn't going to harm her, kneeling down in front of her with a warm, friendly smile. "Are you okay, miss..?"

Shaking with noticeable fear, Danielle nodded her head a few times before calming down, letting her hands plant themselves in front of herself with both legs coming to rest underneath her weight. "I.." She mumbled, fresh, fearful tears running down her eyes with an attempted cover up of a sob escaping her. "I was so scared.." Shaking uncontrollably, Danielle gasped and began to sob into Tyler's chest once she felt him pull her forwards. "T-thank you all so much." Continuing to sob, Danielle shook her head, burying her face into Tyler's chest deeper while Reid, Pogue, and Caleb gave the two teens a small smile.

"We won't let these two douche bags hurt you, we promise." Tyler softly whispered in Danielle's ear.

A slow nod could be felt against Tyler's chest while Danielle leaned back to wipe at her eyes, smiling up at Tyler with a soft, "Thank you.." before she passed out, falling into Tyler's arms.

* * *

><p>Truthfully, she didn't know where she was when she woke up hours later. Her eyes didn't flutter open just yet to see where she was. She only used her ears, hoping to the Gods that wherever she was, nobody would notice that she was indeed awake now.<p>

She could hear what she assumed to be four male voices whispering about..her, what exactly they were whispering about wasn't exactly clear until she heard the words, 'We have to keep that girl safe from Sparks and his moronic brute of a friend.' That sentence alone made Danielle shiver, which she hoped didn't give it away that she was awake.

Though, this time apparently, the Gods wasn't on her side since she heard a soft, "Hey, are you alright?" from the far side of the room. Opening her eyes, after realizing that the gig was up, she turned her head toward the side to stare at..The Sons of Ipswich. Sitting up suddenly, Danielle squeaked and held her forehead, hissing at the throbbing of her head. She cried too much. "Ow.." Was her only comment before she opened her eyes again and stared at the Sons.

"I'm..fine." She replied, eyes trained upon her folded hands at her lap.

"That's good to hear," Tyler Simms replied while moving to stand up from his seat upon one of the dining room chairs and made his way slowly toward Danielle. Sitting down upon one of the many couches in the livingroom, the other three Sons hurried along and sat on the other chairs available.

"Where..are we?" Danielle asked suddenly, glancing around the place with her hands gripping onto the back of the leather couch where she was once laying down on.

"My apartment." Pogue replied, waving his hand dismissively as if it wasn't a big deal.

Eyes widening, Danielle glanced down at herself and gulped, raising the blanket that was covering her entire body to stare at her..clothing. She was still dressed. Good.

"We didn't do anything to you, don't worry..err." Caleb spoke up, holding his hands up. "Oh!" He smacked his knees, as if realizing something. "I'm Caleb Danvers." He introduced himself, flashing Danielle an award winning smile.

Catching on, Pogue pointed to himself with a wave, "Hey there, I'm Pogue Parry."

Afterwards, Reid smirked his normal, play-boy smirk and said, "Reid. Reid Garwin." And he winked. He winked at _her!_

Tyler, the last and youngest Son, shyly mutters, "I'm Tyler Simms. Nice to meet you..?"

Blushing after having the four Sons introduce themselves, the black haired teenage girl softly replies, "Hi, I'm Danielle Dickens."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HUEHUEHUE. Finally got the ideas flowing through my noggin. I know it's short, but..c'mon! This is somewhat of a bad thing to write about. Almost being raped.. Yeah, let's not get into that. **


	4. Main Character Info

Name:** Danielle Dickens**

Age: Seventeen

Gender: Female

Marital Status: Single

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Likes: Books, music, keeping to herself, her older sister, spiders.

Dislikes: Crowds, people, touching, hugs, alcohol, drugs, parties.

Abilities: Able to talk to the dead, use of black magic, psychic.

Status(Alive/Dead): Alive

Name: **Amber Dickens**

Age: Nineteen

Gender: Female

Marital Status: Single; not interested.

Sexual Orientation: Asexual; not interested in..relationships. Or whatever.

Likes: Keeping her little sister safe.

Dislikes: People messing with Danielle.

Abilities: Able to kill those who harm her sister.

Status(Alive/Dead): Dead; is a revengeful soul/ghost/spirit.


End file.
